narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
I Can Hear
|name = I Can Hear |band = DISH// |song number = Naruto: Shippūden numer 25 |starting episode = Naruto: Shippūden 307 |ending episode = Naruto: Shippūden 319 |type = Ending |previous song = Sayonara Memorī |next song = Yume o Daite |composer =}} 'I Can Hear '(pl. Słyszę) jest to utwór wykonywany przez grupę DISH// do 25° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 4 kwietnia 2013 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 307 do 319. Opis Mały Naruto spogląda na rozgwieżdzone niebo, jest przygotowany do samotnej wędrówki, nagle przed nim pojawiają się Kakashi, Asuma i Kurenai. Każdy z nich pokazuje inny kierunek drogi którą powinen obrać chłopiec. Naruto jest rozkojażony, bo nie wie w którą stronę powinen się udać, wtem na jego ramieniu pojawia się wspierająca ręka Gaia, świetlistym uśmiechem wskazuje mu kolejny kierunek. Później widzimy skok Naruto, przepychającego się Shikamaru i Chōjiego, Kibę upuszczającego na swoją nogę zieloną ciężką figurkę przedstawiającą Gaia, samotną rękę Sasuke uderzającą w twarz Naruto, Shino biegającego tam i spowrotem, idących razem Lee i Nejiego, oraz wykute dziwacznie w skale głowy Hokage. Naruto leci między drzewami, zaś na tle błekitnego nieba to samo robi 11 z Konohy; Sasuke przed wodospadem, uśmiechająca się do kamery Sakura, Ino w restauracji wraz z drużyną Asumy; Naruto w dynamicznych pozach, Hinata siedzącą na łóżku w swoim pokoju, Temari z braćmi przed wejściem do Suny; Tenten na dachu, gdzie spotkała się często drużyna Gaia. Naruto dumnie stojący na jednej z kamiennych głów Hokage. Kolejny rzut na przepychającego się Chojiego z Shikamaru, Kiba dmucha na swój wielki bąbel na nodze, Shino tym razem zdecydowanie biegnący przed siebie. Kolejnie widzimy Kibę, Hinatę, Ino, Chojiego, Shikamaru, Sakurę i Tenten wrzeszczących. Naruto wyzwalającego się z więzienia, przepychających się już po raz trzeci Shikamaru i Chojiego, biegnącego Shino, spacerujących wspólnie Lee i Nejiego, odpoczywającego pod drzewem Kibę i Akamaru. Konoszańską 11 patrząc na Pomnik Hokage. Ending kończy się na firmowym uśmiechu Maito Gaia. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Arukitsukarete tohō ni kureta `Akarui mirai e' sensei wa iukedo Dotchi ni aruitara hikari wa sasu ka na? Toriaezu wakaranaikedo ikōze! Kirai-goto nanka maji kan kanbendesu Itai kurai tsuyoi yatsu o chōdai A Rikitarina mainichi ni hankōdesu Tagire mikku oretachi no rock Kiminokoe ga kikoeru Soredake wa Riaru-sa hajikero Kono uta I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Tsuki ugokasa re Shōdō no mama ni yoru o kake nda Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face? Kotoba janai imadake o kanji tetai Kimi o kanji tetai I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Sakebi tsudzukete Ashita no tobira o kojiakeru nda Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby Dareka janai oretachi o shinji tetai Yumewoshinjite tai |-| Kanji= 歩き疲れて途方に暮れた 「明るい未来へ」先生は言うけど どっちに歩いたら光は差すかな？ とりあえずわからないけど行こうぜ！ きらいごとなんかマジ勘勘弁です 痛いくらい強いやつをちょうだい あリきたりな毎日に反抗です たぎれMIC 俺たちのrock 君の声が聞こえる それだけはリアルさ ハジケロ この歌 I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming 突き動かされ 衝動のままに夜を駆けんだ Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face? 言葉じゃない 今だけを感じてたい 君を感じてたい I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming 叫び続けて 明日のトビラをこじ開けるんだ Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby 誰かじゃない 俺たちを信じてたい 夢を信じてたい |-| Polski= Zmęczony docieram na miejsce Mój mistrz powiedział, że jutro będzie jaśniejsze, ale w którym kierunku mam iść, by odnaleźć to światło? W tej chwili jeszcze nie wiem, ale ruszajmy! Wybacz mi moje prostactwo, ale daj mi parę oprychów, bym mógł skopać im dupska! Mam już dość tej szarej codzienności! Rozgrzeje mikrofon moim rockiem! Wyraźnie słyszę twój głos. Tylko tego jestem pewien, dlatego dajmy czadu, Śpiewając tę piosenkę! Słyszę twój donośny krzyk! Słyszę twój donośny krzyk! Nasze rozpalone serca przeprowadza nas nawet przez najciemniejsza noc! Spójrz proszę! Spójrz proszę! Spójrz na moją roześmianą buzie! Słowa nie są ważne chce poczuć twoje zaangażowanie. Słyszę twój donośny krzyk. Słyszę twój donośny krzyk. Wrzaskiem przebijemy sobie przejście do lepszego jutra! Nie martw się! Nie martw się! Nie martw się, kochanie! Jesteśmy tylko my i marzenia, w które wierzymy. tł.Rozczochrany |-| Angielski= At a loss and tired of walking "To the bright future" That's what our teachers said But where should we walk to go and find this light? I don't know for the time being, but let's go! Forgive me for my simplicity But please give me a challenge to defeat I'm sick of the ordinary everyday life Burn up this MIC with our rock n' roll From here, I can hear your voice That's the only thing that's real Just let it go This song I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming We'll run through the night with our hearts on fire Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face? It's not just words, I want to feel just now I want to feel just now I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming We'll keep on screaming and wrench open the gate to tomorrow Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby It's not anybody, but us and our dream I want to believe the dream Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy ending zespołu DISH//. Postacie * Naruto Uzumaki * Maito Gai * Kakashi Hatake * Asuma Sarutobi * Kurenai Yūhi * Maito Gai * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Sakura Haruno * Tenten * Hinata Hyūga * Sasuke Uchiha * Gaara * Kankuro * Temari Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden